This Shared Resource Core is as part of a P01 grant to provide animal testing. The Program Project Director is Dr. R. A. Harris, and the P.I. of this Project is Yuri Blednov and the Co-Investigator is Rueben Gonazles. This Animal Core will provide control mice and mice treated with alcohol in a limited access binge consumption model (Drinking in the Dark, DID) for the analysis of miRNA levels (Mayfield Project) as well as mice pre-treated with drugs nominated by the other projects and tested using DID or CPP for gene expression and electrophysiology (Ponomarev/Morikawa Project). This Core will identify alcohol-sensitive therapeutic targets by behavioral testing of new peptides generated in Mihic/Morriset Project, epigenetic drugs for Ponomarev/Morikawa project and miRNAs found in the Mayfield project. This behavioral testing will use the DID model of alcohol consumption and Conditioned Place Preference (CPP) in mice and operant self-administration of alcohol in rats.